Green's oneshot Dedicated to: ppgz and rrbz lover
by TheCastorbean
Summary: This is a greens one-shot dedicated to ppgz and rrbz lover and Hotaru Miyano. sorry i couldn't fit it all in the title this time i ran out of room T-T. but here's the long awaited greens one-shot to go with the reds and blues one-shots. Please enjoy and comment. I'm still accepting requests for stories over the summer


BUTCH'S P.O.V

I kicked the soccer ball hard, sending it flying into the net and nearly causing the grass the smolder underneath it. God was I pissed off.

It's been about four months since that dumbass monkey 'accidently' fed us that growth formula, aging us by four years and giving us a crap load of new powers. I was ecstatic when I realized what had happened, flying around the room and blasting Mojo's test tubes and machines to smithereens with my new heat vision.

Super strength, enhanced senses, and new looks to boot. That I was excited about, what I'm not too crazy about are the hormones that come with it. One minute we're the usual destructive evil little boys who care about nothing but causing mayhem, suddenly though you fall for a heroin and that all changes.

You decide not to do anymore crime, you go to her school, and you find yourself falling more and more in love with her every day.

This is my life, as screwed up as it seems. And the heroin in question it Buttercup A.K.A Kaoru. Smart mouthed, sarcastic, strong, easily pissed off Kaoru. You'd think with all these qualities I wouldn't be attracted to such a girl, but I can't help but like her.

I suppose she does have her good qualities too: D-cups, firm ass, and perfect figure. That body is wasted on a tomboy, but to be honest I wouldn't have her any other way. She loves soccer, skateboarding, and wrestling. All the sports I myself am fond of, and she's the only one I can really get into them with. I can't tell you how many games of soccer I've played with her in the last four months we've been hanging out.

The score so far is:

Her: 25

Me: 26

I'm up one win, and she'll never hear the end of it if I have any say in the matter. I can't help but remember how unbelievably hot she looks whenever she complains after I beat her. That shoulder length raven colored hair bouncing as she yells, her beautiful lime green eyes blazing with their own unique fire, voice high and sweet as she shouts out profanities.

Everything about her drives me insane with desire. Of course Boomer and Brick feel the same way, they're both already dating Momoko and Miyako and from what I've heard the whole boyfriend X girlfriend deal comes with a lot of make out sessions.

The thought of having Kaoru's mouth on mine, tasting her, having her in my arms, now that's an appealing prospect. I felt myself smirk as I sent another soccer ball sailing into the net. I hadn't broken a sweat the entire time I'd been kicking the ball around, which is surprising considering the heat.

The warm months were starting to bear down on the town, and the blistering heat was almost unbearable. Not that I noticed considering how deep in thought I am.

"Hey!"

I glanced over my shoulder so see Kaoru striding up to me, clenched fists swinging at her sides. Judging by the deep frown that cut across her perfect face I could tell she wasn't happy. She stomped over to the pile of soccer balls that I'd laid out on the ground beside me, picking out one from the very top and kicking it with extreme force into the net.

It hit the net and continued to spin for a few moments before settling down and dropping to the ground. I cocked an eyebrow at her as she picked out another and kicked it, even harder than the first. Her face was red with anger and her eyes blazed with pure fury.

I didn't have to dig deep into my imagination to think of something that could get her pissed off, but I rarely ever see her this angry. And watching her kick the soccer balls one by one into the net as hard as she can I feel compelled to ask:

"What's got you so pissed off?"

She sent another ball flying into the net before turning to look at me, and she was…oh man.

Her bright green eyes were full of tears, unshed and refusing to spill onto her cheeks. Those were the only indication that she was in emotional distress; her face was still a mask of indifference like it always was whenever she didn't feel like sharing her emotions or was hiding them.

Without even thinking I was by her side resting a hand on her shoulder,

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" I asked

She brushed my hand off and took a step back, keeping her distance from me. She put her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about Butch? Nothing's wrong"

The tears overflowed and started streaming down her face. I stepped forward again and she stiffened as I lifted a finger to her cheek, catching a tear on my finger and holding it up in front of her.

"If nothing's wrong then what are these?" I asked.

Her eyes widened a small fraction and met mine for an instant before she glanced away.

"Nothings…wrong" she whispered, keeping her eyes focused on her feet.

I couldn't take it; I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my palm to her back and wrapped my free hand around her back, resting my cheek on top of her head.

"B-Butch! What the hell are you-"

"You know" I said making sure to raise my voice over hers "It's okay to cry sometimes"

Her body was unresponsive, arms hanging limp at her sides. I was surprised that she didn't try to push me away, every time I so much as touched her she'd yell and scream endless profanities at me and attempt to beat me to a bloody pulp.

But not this time, she didn't even speak, so I continued.

"You can trust me…I'm your friend remember, I'll always be here for you"

She stiffened seeming caught off guard for a second before she relaxed. She clutched my shirt, burying her face in my chest as she started sobbing. I moved one of my hands to the back of her head, tangling my fingers in her shoulder-length raven hair as she cried.

She attempted to quiet the first few sobs but gave up after a while and just allowed herself to cry freely. Not that the noise level mattered in any case, this soccer field is actually just a clearing in the middle of the woods that we fitted to use as our own personal competitive ground.

Nobody but us knows about it, and I severely doubt that anyone will ever find it.

I stared down at the girl in my arms. I hated seeing her upset, but at the same time just having her in my arms felt good. Her body seemed to fit perfectly against mine, and I couldn't help but notice things that I hadn't before.

Her scent was much stronger, a combination of spicy and sweet. It'd never smelled this strong before, it was mostly a fleeting scent that I caught whenever she walked by, but now it seemed to solidify, becoming more than a dream.

She seemed to calm down a bit, the sobbing stopped, but when I took her chin and tilted her face up to meet my gaze I saw that she was still crying.

"Kaoru…"

I wiped the tears off her face with my thumb while staring into her glorious green eyes. I couldn't help it; I don't know what it was. Those green eyes staring so sadly into mine, her hands still clutching my shirt like a life line, or maybe the tears that continued to pour down her cheeks. Whatever it was I found myself pressing my lips to hers.

I kissed her with all the passion that I held pent up in my heart. I moved my hand from her chin to the back of her neck, tilting her head up more to give myself better access. I easily pried her mouth open and slipped my tongue in, half expecting her to bite it off. But she didn't, her eyes drifted closed and she kissed back allowing me to continue.

I slipped my hand under her shirt, pressing my palm to the bare skin of her waist as I pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Her reaction flared my passion and I kissed her harder, not wanting to let go for the life of me.

After a good 7 minutes of make out we broke apart for air, I rested my forehead against hers and she opened her eyes, gazing into my own forest green orbs.

"Kaoru…you know…there's something…I've wanted to tell you for a while now" I said as I brushed a strand of hair off her cheek.

"You are the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, your fun to hang with, we have so much in common, and more than anything I'm aware that I don't really deserve to feel this way but…I'm in love with you…Kaoru, I love you more than anything"

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was parted in shock, I smiled at her expression. God she looked so frinking cute.

"But…I thought that you…and…Himeko…"

I cocked an eyebrow for a second as she tried to scammer out an answer before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"You thought I had a thing for that _bitch_?"

She looked completely flabbergasted and then anger took over her expression.

"If that's true why'd you kiss her?" she yelled as she pulled back slightly from our embrace.

"I never kissed her"

"Then why-" she froze mid-sentence and looked like she wanted to smack herself in the face

"Why what?"

"Nothing" she said, averting her eyes as her cheeks colored a deep red.

I smirked and pulled her closer to me, "what is it My Cupcake?"

She growled "Don't call me that! And nothing, okay. It's not important"

I leaned in closer, so that she could feel my warm breath fanning her soft skin. She shuddered but continued to avert her eyes.

"N-nothing"

"If you don't tell me then I'll have to get it out with force"

She didn't answer and my grin widened. I took her chin in my hand turning her head to meet mine; I pressed a light kiss on her lips and started down her cheek heading for her throat. My lips met the sensitive skin and I immediately started sucking and licking all over her neck.

She held back for the first few seconds, but soon she was sighing with pleasure. My lips quirked up into a smile as they molded against her skin, then I tugged on her shirt, pulling it down just enough to expose one of her shoulders. I ran my lips over her shoulder blade, loving every moment of it.

The hand I had kept against her waist began to move down, until I was squeezing her ass. She yelped when she felt the sudden pressure on her bottom but didn't have any way to stop me, I wrapped my remaining arm around her waist again, pressing her as close as I could.

I could feel the muscles through her jeans, god this felt so damn good. I licked her neck slowly, allowing my warm breath to fan her skin as I did so. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I could hear her panting as the heat of her breath warmed my own ear.

That turned me on even more.

My other hand gravitated down and the next thing I knew I was pressing both hands against her ass; she moaned and wrapped both legs around my waist, leaving it to my hands to support her. She clung to me tighter and pressed herself closer to me.

I discovered her sensitive spot and sucked as hard as I could, she moaned again.

"B-B-B-B-Butch" she panted

I pretended not to hear and continued sucking, not wanting to stop.

"B-Butch"

I pressed my hands harder against her ass.

"Uh…Butch…" she said, barely a whisper now.

I finally broke away from her neck, "Yes My love?"

"I-I…y-you said that you've loved me for a while now…w-well I-I…"

I let go of her ass and –reluctantly- detached her legs from where they were circled around my waist, allowing her feet to touch the ground again. I wrapped both arms around her waist, staring down at her as I waited for her to continue.

She had allowed her bangs to fall in front of her face and she stuttered continuously.

"I-I-I…for a long time now…I've also…L-L-Loved y-you"

I took hold of her chin and tilted it up, my eyes met hers and I could tell she was telling the truth. Her face was completely red and I smiled.

"You know…you're so damn cute when you blush" I whispered as I kissed her cheek "And you mean the whole damn world to me, you'll never know just how sweet those words are to me"

She smirked "I think I have some idea"

I laughed and kissed her again, a deep passion-filled kiss. And when we broke apart we laced our fingers together and started walking home.

"By the way, what did get you so worked up?" I asked as we pushed our way through some shrubbery.

"N-nothing…"

"Kaoru"

"Oh alright!" she paused, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face and shield it from my view "I-I heard a rumor"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "You got that worked up over a rumor! I didn't even know you listened to that gossip crap"

She turned to face me, cheeks flushed, eyes glowing with anger. "Well that bitch Himeko and her cronies were standing right next to me practically yelling it in my ear, how could I _not _listen"

She faced forward again, letting her hair fall in front of her face again. I chuckled and let go of her hand, draping my arm over her shoulders instead.

"Well don't listen to them, all you need to know is that I love you and you love me, if you ever hear anything else than its nothing but bullshit"

She leaned against me and nodded, not breaking her stride as she did so.

God how I love this girl, and as long as I live I swear I will never let her go.

**Me: THANK GOD! It took me such a long time to get some inspiration for this one. I'm so sorry for the wait, Hotaru Miyano and ppgz and rrbz lover. I couldn't seem to get the flow right. And to clear up details Himeko said that she and Butch had kissed and were going out (Butch A.K.A Takashi) and Kaoru believed it. (Even tomboys have girly moments ) anyway thank you Hotaru Miyano and ppgz and rrbz lover for requesting and I hope it is to your liking. Please comment and voice any other requests you may have.**

**TheCastorbean 3**


End file.
